A brother's strength
by The-Lovely-Filth
Summary: When Ayame is brought to an abandoned building and put through horrific tests, the one thing that fuels him to keep going is knowing that his brother, Yuki, is somewhere in the builing; somewhere in the clutches of a demon with a thirst for blood.


Chapter one

Ayame

The coldness is what woke me up. I pulled myself up, clothed in my usual attire, looked around and for a moment I stopped breathing. Rusted metal bars surrounded me and in front of me sat a remote control and a butchers knife, a small TV sat behind the bars above it. I crawled over feeling dizzy and picked up the remote control.

By now my whole body was shaking with fear. I had heard about this before. This guy, Jigsaw, would bring people to abandoned places and put them through horrific tests. Most died gruesomely. But it doesn't matter. I'll do what it takes to get out of here. I clicked on the TV and a doll appeared on the screen.

"Hello Ayame. I want to play a game. For years you've used your looks as a way of getting what you want. Along the way you've hurt many people, including Yuki. I am feeling generous today so I've given you two options. Option one: you can go to the machine behind you,"

I looked behind me to the metal device that hung off the bars.

"and let it attach to your face. Once it is attached you will use the knife I have provided you and supply the scale with five pounds of your flesh."

Tears flooded my eyes as I glance over at the hole in the metal bars that led to the scale.

"If you do not supply it with the amount needed the device attached to your face will activate and gouge out your eyes. Or option two: you can choose to not put the machine on and the sprinklers above your cage will rain acid and your body will melt like wax from a candle. You will have ten seconds to choose. If you choose to use the device you will have ten minutes to supply the scale. If you are successful you will move on to my next game. Yuki is waiting for you."

A picture of Yuki tied to a chair in a poorly lit room filled the screen. "Yuki!"

" It's your choice Ayame, live or die."

The timer above the TV started. Sobbing I ran to the device and let it clamp onto my face. But the timer didn't stop. I watched as it hit one and waited for the sprinklers to start. They didn't instead the timer restarted at ten minutes. Watching the numbers click slowly down I closed my eyes. "This has to be a dream." The timer hit nine minutes and a horn blared. I hugged myself staring down at the knife then kneeled down still shaking.

The knife was heavy in my hand, the weight of it seemed to make me cry even more. As I cried my hair fell in front of my face. I pushed it back but fell over my face again. I screamed as my hands flew up and ripped out the clump of hair.

I hit the floor with my fists over and over again, the knife now laying a few feet from me. The sound of bone hitting cement was a sickening sound but I couldn't stop. I had lost all control. "Why!?" I cried and shook my head from side to side. Still holding the clump of hair in my hand I finally sobered long enough to look up at the time. I had wasted four minutes.

I picked up the knife again, looked in the shiny surface and saw Yuki. Tears flooded his eyes and ran down his cheeks. I could almost hear him ask me why.

I stared at the ground and somewhere deep inside me I felt something growing, something flooding into my veins and mixing with my blood. I had failed him once, and I was not going to do it again. Standing up I grabbed the knife and opened my shirt. "I'm coming Yuki." I held the knife poised at my stomach. "Your big brother is coming!!" The blade sliced over my stomach .

I screamed out in pain as blood dripped from the wound down to the ground. But I didn't stop. I sawed a chunk out of my stomach, teeth clenched, and ran over to the hole, dropping it in. Two pounds. The second time was harder since my body was already crumpling over from the pain.

I slowly cut another piece on my stomach, watching my blood run faster over my pants, and ripped it off. I screamed and fell to my knees, the piece of flesh under my hand.

Liquid worked it's way up my throat and I coughed it up, the ground red. "Damn it." By now the pain was so severe that I almost wanted to kill myself and end the pain. I thought of Yuki. I hit the ground with my hand again. "Get up!" I screamed to my body. My legs shook as I pulled my self up and shoved the bloody piece of my skin into the hole.

Four pounds and the timer above had thirty seconds to go. I yelled as I jabbed it into my stomach once more and pulled of another piece. I watched it fall onto the scale.

A bell rang and the device on my face unlocked. I threw it onto the ground and watched it fall apart. I panted as I took off my shirt and tied it around my waist, hoping to stop the blood. The TV came back on.

"Congratulations Ayame. You've won your first game. The gate is now open and you are to follow the red arrows now. You better hurry. Yuki is waiting. " "Damn you, you piece of shit!!" I yelled, threw the knife at the screen and watched it shatter. "I'm gonna make you regret what you've done."

And with that, I left following the arrows as I was told.


End file.
